Tasks to the Mask
The list of tasks and clues that lead to the Mask of Anubis. ' Mask53335156621.png|The Mask of Anubis Rsz picture 22.png|The dollhouse often gives Sibuna clues Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-13h48m45s98.png|Map of the tunnels Tasks to Mask.PNG HOUSE OF ANUBIS!!!!!!!.gif 1890.png 403204 208724899224019 100002595306746 384645 1625376571 n.jpg Book Of Isis.png Hop scotch.png House of Divides.png House of Envy-House of Names.jpg House of Webs.png House of tunnels.png InsideTheAnubisDollHouse.jpg Mask53335156621.png Rsz picture 22.png Tasks to Mask.PNG VictorAcc.png Victor doll.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h55m54s88.png House of Stings.png Creepy.png ' 'The Book of Isis' Found in the doll by Victor in "House of Hello / House of Dolls." When Victor solved the riddle the panel in the Frobisher library was empty. The Book of Isis was really hidden in the Frobisher study. "An athenaeum is the place to look; lift the wings to find the book. Hidden in this book of old: water of life, and tears of gold." 'Finding the Tunnels' The Dollhouse lit up and revealed a secret drawer below the dollhouse and has the map of the tunnels. Nina guesses that this means there are tunnels below the house because the map was under the dollhouse. 'Finding the Antechamber' Finding the combination to open the bookcase. Solution: "1890" is the code and is guessed by Nina after she hears that it was the year the house was built. 'The First Task' Part 1 Passing the beacon. Clues When Amber get's blinded Nina, Fabian, and Amber hear a recorded riddle of Robert Frobisher-Smythe: "To those who trespassed where they don't belong, the beacon of light is your warning song. Your eyes shall not see, all shall be dark, until Ra completes his blazing arc." Solution The Amulets Note: The task is based off the sun god, Ra Part 2 Finding the books that spell "Robert Froisher-Smythe" ''to unlock the cube Solution Some of the books are in the bookshelf and others are hidden in the Frobisher Library. Part 3 Turning the cube into the pyramid to open the door in the tunnels. Clues The dollhouse cracks into a triangular shape. Solution Nina breaks the cube into pieces and reassembles it into a pyramid shape. Part 4 The hopscotch test. Clues After the ceiling almost traps Amber, Nina, and Fabian hear a recorded riddle in Robert Frobisher-Smythe's voice: '"Traverse the grid of step or hop, follow the sequence do not stop, all must complete the hopscotch test, before the ceiling stays at rest."' The dollhouse gives Nina, Amber, and Fabian a visual clue. Solution The pattern is cow, sheep, dog, duck, and cat 'The Second Task Part 1 Bridging the chasm. Clues Nina finds an art piece in the frobisher library of people walking over the back of a crocodile. Solution After finding a lever in a set of "crocodile teeth," the bridge drops down. The students put it in place over the chasm. Part 2 The pendulum test. Solution Finding the rhythm to the pendulums so you can walk through it with no problems. The small vent door then stops the pendulums when you push it. Note: This task is based off the crocodile god, Sobek Part 3 The tunnel test. Solution Facing fears and grabbing the lever at the end of the tunnel to open the door which appears to be a wall but its not. '''The Third Task The spiderweb test. Clues Nina finds a new clue in the dollhouse: {C "Upon the foundation on which this house rests, lies the solution to the spider web test. To find the armourer and scholars hollow the silver thread of fate you must follow." {C On the large silver spider Sibuna found there was another clue: "To pass beyond the weavers throne, lay her daughters in their home, move with care through her poisoned loom, the scarlet thread may spell your doom" Solution Put the big spider's daughters on the their hooks according to the color on their backs. And also put the large spider into the imprint by the beginning of the spider web. Note: This task is based off the spider goddess, Neith. 'The Fourth Task' The alchemy task. Nina see's riddles on the wall of the chamber: "Black Liquid Gon. The taste of the great bitter lake. Balm of the Nomad. Oil of the Egyptian Wedding Flower. Sweet Scent of morning essence." Solution: The students have to choose six ingredients to put in a fresco of Sekmet so the seal on the door will dissolve. Note: This task is based on the lion goddess, Sekhmet 'The Fifth Task' The Horn Test Solution: Playing the Song of Hathor correctly. The sibunas get to another room with horns. When someone blows into one (Victor and Alfie have blown into one so far) the tunnel shakes, cracking the ceiling, and it hurts the Sibuna group and Victor's ears. Clues: The dollhouse lights up and the sibunas find a tiny piece of music that says to play to the song of Song of Hathor. Senkhara taught Nina the Song of Hathor when asked nicely so Nina could progress with the task and be one step closer to finding the mask {C Note: This task is based the on cow goddess, Hathor 'The Sixth Task' The Reflector Test Solution: Finding all six reflectors to bounce the light around the room to open the chamber of the mask. Clues: "In six little stars that borrow light, a secret falcon takes it's flight, seek the star in the jackals lair, be always vigilant and beware, for the quester who completes this task, will find the chamber of the mask" 1''. ''Victor Jr. dad's golden pocketwatch 2. '''The mirror in Sarah's music box '''3. The glass eye from Sarah's doll 4. 'A medicine cup '''5. '''A mosaic which was in the hallway but moved to the Frobisher Library '''6. - - -' Note: This task is based off the sky god, Horus. '''The Seventh Task The Game of Senet 'The Mask of Anubis' The Mask of Anubis. All seven tasks end up to the Mask of Anubis. Category:Clues Category:Season 2